Getting Together & Sticking Together
by tonksremus2332
Summary: Effie becomes friends with Johanna and Wiress after being held captive together in the same room after Katniss is rescued. This story will have the Effie/Haymitch, Wiress/Beeteee, and Johanna/?. Multi- Chaptered AU somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hunger Games fic. This will have Effie/Haymitch, Wiress/Betee, and Johanna/ undetermined as the major couples in the story. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**The note after the story tells you who I picked for Johanna after writing this chapter.**

"Beetee. Beetee. Tick tock. Tick tock. Beetee. Beetee. Tick tock. Tick tock." Wiress repeated in her sleep next to me. Well, maybe I should back up a little.

After Katniss had shot the arrow into the force field I was taken by the peacekeepers. I thought it was for my security, but I began to think differently when they shoved me into this room. The room was quite big; it was also equipped with a full bathroom. They left me alone; I was given 3 meals and a fresh pair of sheets every day. But they took my makeup and wigs, I feel so naked without them. On a happy thought they let me keep the golden bracelet Haymitch had given me a couple of years ago for my birthday. We don't talk about it but I sometimes see him staring at the bracelet and then smile quickly before frowning again.

My routine was pretty simple. I woke up had breakfast, and then changed clothes. After that I would either read or draw. By the time I would get bored my lunch would arrive. When lunch is over my President Snow would come and visit it me for ten minutes. He would bring news of the outside world, and then he would tell me that if I ever had anything to say that he would be ready to listen. Once he leaves I take a shower because to be honest he disgusts me. I continue with my readings after my shower. The rest of my time is spent day dreaming and origami, another hidden talent of mine. When dinner is brought to me is the only time I'm allowed to request anything, it's always the same thing, more paper and books. I always give my art work to the Avoxes; they all seem quite fond of my origami birds. Finally after hoping and praying I go to sleep.

On the fourth day after I got out of my shower I found two new people in my room. Johanna and Wiress. They were both sitting in the chairs staring at the bathroom door. Johanna lets out a breath but Wiress continues to repeat something incoherently.

"I was expecting someone to come out brandishing a knife or something. Not an annoying Capitol escort stripped of her toys. What did you do to get in here?" Johanna asked. I don't know why I'm surprised about her, brashness. To be honest I have had some interesting times with her. Times that neither of us would talk about in present company. Well, I think we could talk about anything around Wiress and I doubt she would be able to comprehend any of it.

"I don't really know. After Katniss pulled that little stunt the peacekeepers pulled me into here. I've been in here for four days. What happened to you?" I direct my question to Wiress hoping that maybe that would break her trance but no such luck.

"We don't know. Both of us were injured pretty severely. All I remember is hearing a zapping noise and then waking up in the hospital with my hands cuffed next this crazy thing." Johanna grumbles.

"Not crazy I'm just… Need Beetee… Can't handle." Both Johanna and I stare at Wiress as she finally loses her grip and begins to sob uncontrollably. I stare at her with shock, and by the look of Johanna I have a feeling that we're thinking the same thing. We're helpless

Finally grasping the situation I move over to the sobbing woman and try to soothe her. "I don't think you're crazy sweetie. You're perfect. And I bet Beetee is missing you too. When this is all resolved I bet one of my stilettos that Beetee will be the first to reach you. Until then all of us," I give Johanna a stony glare, "will have to be each other's safety net. How about that?" The only response I get is Wiress burrowing into my side and beginning to rock back and forth.

I feel bad about lying to the poor girl. The likely hood is slim to none that we'll get out of here. People think that I'm stupid but I'm not. I knew that the rebellion was going on. That almost all of the people that surrounded me were part of it. Sure, my feelings are a little bruised from not being asked to join the rebellion but that's okay, I understand. All they see me as is a stupid Capitol escort that was a senseless drone. I guess it was too much to ask for, but I thought Haymitch would see through the façade, guess not.

"You know what always helps me? A nice shower! How about I get you to in the shower Wiress?" It wasn't really a question, more of a decision. Wiress nods her head, still crying, and I help her into the bathroom. Surprisingly enough I Johanna follows into the nicely sized bathroom.

"I thought we could make this a party. Wouldn't that be fun Wiress? You, me, and Effie having a, erotic party?" Johanna was now smiling like a lunatic as I sit down Wiress onto the toilet.

"Party… Parties are… Always liked" Wiress mumbles.

"The kind of party Johanna is suggesting is not the kind you're thinking of sweetie. It wouldn't be any fun." I state as I try to get Wiress out of her shirt.

"You weren't saying that last time. Were you?" I can feel a blush creeping onto my face as I look anywhere but my present company.

"Sex." My head snaps towards Wiress, "Orgy…. Beetee wouldn't…. Cheating." She nods her head and begins to take over where I had left off with her shirt. I stared at Johanna as she stared at Wiress.

"I always knew there was something, electric, going on with you and Beetee. " Wiress just nods her head again before she stands up and takes off her pants.

"I believe that is our queue to leave, there are towels in that cabinet." I say hurriedly before she can undress anymore.

"No-" I can see that she's struggling with trying to finish her sentence, "No orgy then? I was- looking forward to it." Johanna lets out a cackle before I'm able to let to drag her out of the room.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" I exclaim.

"Why? I got her to smile. And she doesn't seem as much as a nut case now does she?" Johanna states in a tone of indifference.

Deciding to change the topic I move to bigger things, "What happened out there Johanna? One moment I was crying because I thought all of you were going to die and the next thing I'm being hauled away by the peacekeepers."

"They got Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick out. Enobaria, Peeta, Wiress, and I were taken. Enobaria is still in the hospital, her injuries were so much worse, and I don't know about Peeta though." My heart sinks when I hear about the unknown condition of one of my own tributes.

"I know about the rebellion. I've known for years. I've been covering your asses for years." I admit as I look away from the holographic window. And for the first time I see a speechless Johanna in front of me. "Don't worry, I haven't told Snow anything. Just thought you should know."

"I'm sorry." That's all she says before she sits on the bed, and pats the spot beside her. When I sit down she slowly raises her hand to my hair that reaches my mid back.

"You look so beautiful. I wish you would wear your hair like this. It's such a beautiful color. And your face looks so much better without all that powder. You look as if you had been kissed by the sun." Johanna admits quietly.

"Johanna." I warn softly.

"I know you wish for another, so do I. But that does not mean we cannot make this work." And with that she swiftly bends down to kiss me.

I can't find the strength to push her off; I don't think I want to. To be able to touch another human being this intimately is such a pleasure. Especially when it is one that you know well, as well as I know Johanna's. This wouldn't be the first time that Johanna and I have played this game. After the death of tributes, unbearable parties, nightmares we found solace in one another.

"We shouldn't." I gasp as she begins to kiss down my neck. "Wiress will be coming out any moment,-

"Then she can join." Johanna replies and I can feel her smirking into my neck. I raise my hand and raise her head so we are eye level.

"I want Haymitch." I whisper. I see the determination leave her eyes, and she finally nods her head in understanding.

"Well, love sucks." Johanna declares with her face still in the nook of my neck. We're silent for a moment. That is until I feel tiny trembles coming from the body on top of me, then the tears came.

"I just don't know what to do." Johanna struggles to say in between sobs. I would like to say that I am a person that works well underneath pressure; however, an emotional Johanna was not something that I expected or prepared for in my life. To be honest I never expected to have Johanna in my life. If I really think about she was the one to start the roller coaster which was our 'relationship'. She was the one to come to my bedroom in the middle of the night, to find my hide away places around town. But for some reason it worked.

"Oh honey, it'll get better." I try meekly.

"No it will just get worse." She continues to sob on me as I gently rub circles on her back. After some time has passed the sobs stop, but the trembles continue until she has falls asleep.

When I hear a door open I jump, I had forgotten that Wiress was in the bathroom. She was only in her bra and underwear, her clothes folded in her hands. When she sees me looking at her she gives me a small smile.

"Don't wear clothes to bed- Beetee says." She tells me. At least she has manners

"That's all right. Johanna wasn't feeling so good. You want to lay in bed with us?" I ask as I follow Johanna's move from earlier by patting the spot next to me on the bed. Wiress scurries to the directed spot and instantly burrows into my side. As if I was on auto pilot I begin to rub soothing circle on the arm she had looped around me and Johanna.

"Beetee. Beetee. Tick tock. Tick tock. Beetee. Beetee. Tick tock. Tick tock."

**So I think I've decided to pair Johanna with Enobaria. I think that since they are both so bitchy that they might be able to work out in the end. Also it seemed like there was some extra hate between the two in the books. If you have any other ideas about the two picks you can let me know through review. Or if you want anything covered in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a rather awkward awakening between me and my new roommates I began to show them what I usually did. Wiress took to origami almost instantly. I showed her the basics and left her alone, it didn't seem like she needed help. Johanna, on the other hand, was a little resistant on doing anything that didn't involve breaking out.

"Look Johanna. Don't you think I want to get out too? But there is nothing we can do until we get a better grasp on the situation at hand. There is probably already some kind of plan on going on to rescue us. But we won't be able to get rescued if we're dead. So I want you to get your head out of your ass. No doubt there will be cameras and microphones place around the room by tomorrow. If you want to live you have to get a better attitude and act dumb." I whisper harshly as I look over her shoulder to make sure that Wiress was still working with the origami. The last thing I need right now is another fit from Wiress.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Effie." Johanna admits quietly.

"Well what do you like to do?" I ask as I try to rack my mind for things I know about Johanna.

"I like doing you. Do you think we could make that happen?" Johanna smiles widely but the smile doesn't meet her eyes.

I spare her a speech and just give her a look, "How about writing? Or you could draw." I suggest with a smile.

"Fine" Is the only response I receive as she walks back towards the table to gather her supplies. I follow Johanna and give her a note pad just in case she decided to change her mind. After retrieving my book from the table I return to the book to finish my book that I was half way finished with.

Before I knew it I was finishing the book and an hour had passed already. I take notice to the small creatures that litter the area around Wiress's work area. Johanna was concentrating on the paper in front of her. Her tongue was slightly sticking out as she shaded something on the paper.

"Done." Wiress says as she turns around to stare at me with her deep brown eyes.

"I see that." I comment sweetly as I move off the bed to become closer to her, "You're practically an expert now. Aren't you?" Surprisingly enough I receive a small smile and blush from Wiress.

I watch as she picks up a pink flower and passes it to me, "I made… you." Her blush deepens on her face as she hands the green flower towards Johanna, "For you." I watch as Johanna stares at the flower after she put down her pen.

"It's very beautiful Wiress, thank you." Johanna offers her a real smile as she places her flower on her writing.

"What to do next?" I ask even though I already have a schedule.

"Story." Wiress states as she sit on the bed.

"That sounds like fun." Johanna says sarcastically, "Can the story have a princess in it?" She asks obnoxiously.

"Real story- about each other." Wiress strings together with a smile on her face. I want to know what happened to this woman that would cause her to have so much to trouble focusing. It couldn't have just been the Games. Could it?

"I want the story to be about you and Haymitch. How about that time he showed up for your birthday?" Johanna offers as she sits next to Wiress.

"I don't know abo-

"Yes. I like." Wiress comments with a nod of approval.

"Sure, why not." I murmur under my breath as I join them on the bed but facing them. "It was two years ago…"

**Effie's Previous Birthday**

Haymitch had surprised me and had shown up for my birthday. He arrived at my apartment around lunch with some flowers and a tale of already being in the city so he decided to drop by. Since I didn't have any plans for the day I decided to spend the day with my usually unruly somewhat charge. Astonishingly he had been on his best behavior; that is until dinner.

"So how old are you? 37?" Haymitch asks in a surprisingly not slurred tone.

"Manners Haymitch! It is not polite to ask a woman her age." Why is he such an ass hat? I mean does he always have to be so mean to me?

"So you're older than 37?" Now I think he's having fun with me because a small smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"If you must know I'm not even 30 yet." I say as I look at him straight in the eye.

"Who the hell knows with all that god awful makeup on your face?" He stares at me with frown, "Just take it off."

"Right now?" I question with a smile. What a silly thought, take off my makeup.

"And while you're at that wig too." He states as he takes a sip from the wine in front of him.

"I quite like the way I look Hay-

"Well I don't, you look like someone from the Capitol." He declares.

"Of course I do! I am from the Capitol!" I cry indignantly.

"But you could be so much more. You are so much more." He shouts angrily. "I have seen you cry rivers when our tributes die. You don't give up; you keep on hoping that the next year will be better. All the rest escorts simply brush off their tributes, but not you." He takes his hand and grasps my chin in a firm yet gentle grasp. With his under hand he reaches in to pocket to obtain his handkerchief. "Come on princess; let me see what's under that Capitol mask of yours." Haymitch's hand moves from under my chin to caress my check. My eyes flutter close as I bask in the warmth that was coming from him being so close to me.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" I ask timidly as avoid looking at him.

"You have nothing to worry about." He reassures me as he raises his handkerchief to my face and begins to wipe away the makeup. I close my eyes and try to register what I was feeling. To try and figure out why I was trembling and reveling in the Haymitch's touch.

"Almost done Princess, just one more thing left." He lifts his hand to my wig and began to take out all the pins and carefully places it on the table. There was a long silence that wrecked my nerves to no end. Slowly I open my eyes to see that Haymitch was staring at me with his mouth ajar.

I let out a humiliated cry and run towards my bedroom. Before reaching the door I feel a pair of hands grasp my waist and spin me around.

"Leave. Let. Me. Go!" Each word was a punch to the chest. I would have continued if he hadn't grabbed my hands and held them on his chest.

"Effie. You look-

"I know. Hideous. You don't need to tell me something I already know." I snarl.

"Princess, you look beautiful."

**End of Memory**

There a certain air of awkwardness after I finished my story. Not a bad awkward, but just the kind where you don't know where to go now that you're done. All three of us stay quiet not sure about what to do next.

"Let me tell you about Beetee."

**That's where I'm ending it this time. Next chapter might bring in Enobaria and Annie. When I ever do bring them in they'll be brought together. Also it's going to be difficult with Wiress telling a story but I'm for the challenge. Until next time.**


End file.
